the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireshadow
Huge Outsider (Chaos, Evil) Hit Dice: 13d8+65 (123 hp) Initiative: -1 (Dex penalty) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 20 (-2 size, -1 Dex, +13 natural) Attacks: 2 claws +11 melee, bite +9 melee Damage: Claws 1d6+9 plus 1d6 fire, bite 2d6+4 plus 1d6 fire Face/Reach: 10 ft. by 5 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Breath of oblivion, create spawn, green flame Special Qualities: Damage reduction 20/+1, SR 21, immunities Saves: Fort +13, Ref +7, Will +10 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 8, Con 20, Int 17, Wis 15, Cha 16 Skills: Intimidate +19, Knowledge (arcana, religion, the planes) +19, Listen +18, Scry +19, Search +19, Spellcraft +18, Spot +18 Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Multiattack Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organisation: Solitary Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: - Fireshadows are creatures of death and destruction that dwells in the Abyss. They are sometimes summoned by evil clerics to participate in dark schemes as assassins or guardians. Fireshadows only respond to greater planar ally or miracle spells. A fireshadow assumes whatever shape specified by the cleric who summoned it, although it is always thirty feet in height and formed of cold, green flame. Fireshadows have appeared as wraith-like dragons, towering human warriors, and immense skeletons, wreathed in pale green fire. A fireshadow cannot speak, but is able to communicate telepathically with the cleric who summoned it. Combat A fireshadow makes three physical strikes each round, and uses the burning green flame that wreathes its body to transform its opponents into creatures like itself. Fireshadows can consume the victims of this horrifying power to regain strength, although they prefer intelligent prey. Breath of Oblivion (Su): A fireshadow can breathe an invisible line of energy five feet wide and 130 feet long, originating from its mouth. All creatures within the line of effect suffer 4d4 points of damage (Reflex save halves, DC 21). Any creature reduced to -10 or fewer hit points by the breath of oblivion is instantly disintegrated, as per the disintegrate spell. Fire Aura (Ex): All opponents within 10 feet of the fireshadow suffer 1d6 points of fire damage per round. Green Flame (Su): As a free action, the fireshadow can cause any fire damage inflicted upon an opponent to be treated as subdual damage instead. Every time an opponent suffers subdual damage from a fireshadow, he must make a Fortitude save (DC 19) to avoid transforming into green flame. Failure indicates that the victim suffers an additional 1d8 points of subdual damage each round until he falls unconscious or is entirely cured of the subdual damage. A dose of holy water can be used to quench the flames, removing 1d6+1 points of subdual damage per dose. Create Spawn (Su): Any opponent who gains more subdual damage from green flame than his current hit points is completely transformed into green fire, and becomes a smaller fireshadow with the same HD as the opponent’s character level. Spawn are under the command of the fireshadow that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. Fireshadows can communicate telepathically with their spawn as a free action. The fireshadow can also absorb a spawn as a move-equivalent action, healing 1d20 lost hit points. Immunities (Ex): Fireshadows are immune to fire and mind-influencing effects. They take normal damage from holy water, and are subject to the slaying effect of disruption weapons. Category:Outsiders